Pokémon Mystery dungeon: Old World Fear
by A Mangy Owl
Summary: A librarian Espeon, named Liz, finds herself and a small group of fellow Pokémon pulled into a conflict they were not ready for.


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Old World Fears

The November winds rushed through the trees, in the tranquilo Woods. On most days the path through would be used by many, an easy route to and from Augmentum City. With winter quickly approaching, it was seeing far less travelers. However, a distant noise could be heard if one listened closely. Gentle footsteps following the path away from the City. Coming into view, the creator of the noise was an Espeon, wearing a Jacket and a small bag on her back.

She breathed out, the cold was hard this time of year, being so far north. This didn't stop her, she knew the destination would come into view soon, it was only a day or twos walk from the City. Just then she passed through the wall of trees and, for the first time, laid eyes on the small Town that stood before her.

This Espeon, her name was Liz. The town that she was entering was called Cognitio Town. She come to this town to deliver seven historical books to a very important client. As she approached she noted how the town look old when compared to the large city she came from, all the homes looked like they had been standing the test of time for many years. She knew few ever spoke of this town, to many it was little more than a passing thought, a quick stop on their travels.

Now entering the town she felt out of place, however this didn't bother her, this town was old and the Pokémon who lived here knew, or so she thought. What she did know for sure, just from the look of everything was that this place has a history, and she could study it. " _I think I'm going to enjoy my time here, maybe the local library has information on the history. I could learn what the name of this place means!"_ She smiled to herself.

A cobblestone road lead a path into the town, she could see a multitude of Pokémon walking in different directions. Nowhere close to the number that would walk the streets of the city, but still more then she would have expected. Most seemed to be heading home, it was late in the afternoon and the sun would set soon. However as she continued down the road a large amount of noise could be heard just down the path.

She still had some time left, in fact she was here early, so she decided to indulge her curiosity. Following the sounds of shouting she found a handcrafted stage at the edge of a park. A small crowd made up of both villagers and travelers shouted for the Pokémon on stage. A shiny Braxien danced before the crowd, creating flame from the branch it held in its paw. Light appeared in a flash and the crowd applaud.

Liz decided to start moving again, since she had been walking for the last two days with little sleep. She would need to head to the inn once she delivered the books and then she could begin her vacation. " _A rest from all this walking will do me good, I'll have to ask were the inn is though."_

* * *

It was easy to find the building, it stood out compared to almost every other building around town. It was large and cleaner than most, defiantly new and it showed, it looked like many could work here. Opening the door she was greeted with a clean interior and what look like a lobby. There was a desk not far from the door with a Froslass sitting behind it, she looked bored but hid it as soon as she laid eyes on Liz. "Hello, welcome to the Himitsu historical society, how may I help you?" she asked.

Liz stepped forward and pulled the books out of her bag along with the paperwork, using her telepathy she lifted it onto the desk. "Hello, your company order the several books from the Augmentum library. If you could just sign here and here I'll be out of your hair." Liz calmly stated.

The Froslass nodded and quickly signed, as Liz wait she noticed a Hitmonchan walk down a flight of stairs and walk out the front door without a word to the two. The Froslass handed the paperwork back to Liz and replied "Thank you for your time." Liz nodded and began to walk out, but stop at the door. Before she could ask the Froslass said "The inn is just down the street to your right." Without looking back she nodded again and walked out.

The inn was fairly easy to spot, the sign gave it away. Liz stepped through the door and was greeted by a worm smell. A small fire was lit and there were several Pokémon sitting a tables around the main room. A Bunnelby was give food to a Munchlax, who seemed to be complaining about the time it took, even though he hand a table full in front of him. Liz walked up the inn keeper, who was a Diggersby. "Hi, can I get a room for the next few nights?" as she placed the appropriate amount of money down.

It took him a moment to notice her, when he did, he laughed and replied. "Well of course, we have plenty of room, one moment. Hey boy!" he shouted to the Bunnelby, who came running with a solute. "Show this guest to her room, here's the key" he said, as he took the money and through the key. The Bunnelby nodded and motioned for her to follow.

They soon reached the room, the Bunnelby unlocked the door and handed Liz the key. "If you need anything, you let me or Jack know!" he said proudly and ran back down the stairs when he heard the Diggersby, or Jack, shout for him, Liz simply put her belongings on the floor and deicide to rest, it had been a long day and her vacation had just begun.

* * *

The shiny Braxien, who was known as Marcy, stepped of the stage as the Moon began to rise, tonight it would be a full one. As he smiled to herself she remembered every second of her performance. She loved the crowed, there cries of joy at see her preform for them. It made her feel alive and left her satisfied with her work, and she knew that with each traveler that passed and watched, her name would become more famous. " _Marcy, the magnificent magical Braxien!"_ She almost cried at just the thought.

She began to clean the stage for tomorrows show, when a footstep from behind got her attention. As she turn she heard a voice say. "I'll be taking that!" And before she could respond to it she found herself on the floor grabbing at her muzzle in pain! The last thing she could see before passing out was a Hitmonchan walking away with her branch.


End file.
